To Be A Winchester
by Tarafina
Summary: His daughter wants to date... but he's not giving in so easy. No worries - mom to the rescue. :Chloe/Dean:


**Title**: To Be A Winchester  
**Rating**: T  
**Genre**: Humor/Family/Romance  
**Character(s)/Pairing**: Dean/Chloe, Lacey Winchester (OFC), Jason Winchester (OMC), mentions of Sam/Sarah and Christina Winchester (OFC)  
**Word Count**: 1,752  
**Summary**: His daughter wants to date... but he's not giving in so easy. No worries - mom to the rescue.

**_To Be A Winchester_**  
1/1

Stomping through the house, Dean Winchester searched for his wife, his daughter right behind him, sighing in irritation. "Chloe! Why does my daughter think she's going on a _date_?" he half-shouted, finding her in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, bills and other assorted envelopes in hand.

She rolled her eyes, looking up from the mail and half-smirked. "Because _our _daughter _is _going on a date."

"What?" he hollered, throwing his arms up. "The hell she is! She's just a little girl."

"Dad! I'm sixteen years old!" she complained from behind him before moving to stand next to her mother.

Great. Now they were ganging up on him!

"Yeah," He nodded, "which is _practically _12 which means you're still _little_. No boys!" He waved his hands in a 'never gonna happen' manner and stared with expectant wide eyes and a frown.

Lacey turned to her mother, crossing her arms and lifting a blonde brow. "I _told _you he'd do this."

"I'll deal with it." She patted her daughter's arm and with a scowl, Lacey left the kitchen, glaring at the back of her dad's head.

"I saw that!" he called back to her.

She scoffed before rushing up the stairs to her bedroom and slamming her door for emphasis.

Chloe tipped her head, staring up at her husband. "Dean..."

He glared at her stubbornly.

She chuckled, reaching out and rubbing his forearm crossed over his chest.

"She's just a _kid_, Chlo..." he said through grit teeth.

"She'll _always _be a little girl to you, Dean..." She shook her head, smiling. "But she's growing up and you had to know that eventually she'd like boys and boys would like her and--"

"'Course they like her! She's friggin' gorgeous! And you know who's fault that is?" He frowned, lisp pursing. "YOURS!"

"Dean," she said, laughing.

"Shoulda married a fugly chick and stayed on the road, then _nobody _would wanna date my little girl!" he grumbled.

"Hindsight is 20/20," she muttered, rolling her eyes. She crossed her arms, standing with more determination now. "You let Jason date when he was _fourteen_," she reminded.

"Yeah," He shrugged. "That was different."

She lifted a brow. "Why? Because he's a _boy_?"

"No..." He mumbled under his breath, looking away. "He was more mature then."

She laughed, eyes wide. "Dean! Jason was still putting saran wrap on the toilet seat whenever Sam came over! That is _not _mature."

He grinned, nodding. "Classic." Noticing her expression, he cleared his throat. "Yeah, but... you know, he was ready to date. And look, that girl he was dating helped him grow up a little!"

She pursed her lips. "_That _girl helped Jason get suspended and thought having sex in our bed would be funny."

Dean shuddered. "Yeah, but they _didn't_... 'Cause you know... Jason said no..." His brow furrowed. "Are you _sure _he's mine?"

She glared. "Lacey is going on this date. We'll meet him, you'll play nice, you _won't _bring out your gun collection, and you _won't_ hire Bart, Sam, Jason, or anybody else to tail them!"

He frowned sullenly. "Fine... But she's back by ten and if there's any sign of foul play, I'm sitting the boy down and scaring him so bad he won't even look at nudie mags!"

She snorted. "Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

He stared at her a moment. "Lacey'll pout for another hour and Jason's working on the 'stang..." He smirked. "You wanna make out on the couch?"

She grinned. "Race ya."

She took off with him chasing after her, shrieking as he caught her around the waist and hauled her over his shoulder. "Say I'm the greatest!"

"I'm the greatest!" she exclaimed, laughing as he dropped her on the couch and covered her with his broad body. He took her hands and held them captive above her head playfully.

He kissed around her mouth, avoiding her actual lips. "Say 'Dean's the master'."

She pursed her lips and shook her head, laughter bubbling in her throat. She wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him down against her, their fingers twining against the arm rest.

"Say you want me," he murmured, his nose nuzzling hers.

"Say you love me first," she replied, eyes soft.

"Same time," he offered, lifting a brow.

"I love you." "I want you."

They laughed, their lips slanting together and her legs tightening around him. She moaned from the back of her throat as his tongue slid between her lips and stroked against the roof of her mouth before tangling with hers. She could feel the faint whiskers of his jaw brushing against her skin and shivered at the familiar sensation. Their mouths parted and he ducked his head, burying it against her shoulder, kissing her neck.

The front door banged and Jason sighed in the background. "If you guys are gonna do that, make sure I get a little brother this time."

Dean laughed, looking over his shoulder. "How's the car looking?"

"Like she might actually run one day," he replied, shrugging his shoulder as he wiped his grease covered hands on a rag before hanging it over his shoulder. "Lacey still going on that date?" he frowned, an expression that very much resembled his dad.

"Yes. And you're going to be nice to him when he come to pick her up."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll be real nice, mom. You think he likes guns?" He smirked.

She stared at him witheringly until he held his hands up in retreat.

"All right, all right, I'll only scare him a little... Maybe mumble some Latin under my breath and pretend I'm cursing him..." He smirked. "Worked on that kid hitting on her last month."

"What kid?" Dean wondered loudly, brow furrowing.

"Ugh... Jason, go play with your car." Chloe grabbed the collar of Dean's shirt and brought his attention back to her.

"It's not _playing_ mom," her son muttered as he left.

"Pay attention Winchester, we were in the middle of some very important making out."

He smirked, kissing her chin. "You never could resist me."

She scoffed. "I resisted a lot longer than you ever expected, if you remember correctly."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but that was before you knew how great I was!"

She laughed, shaking her head. "You still wish you married some fugly chick?"

He sighed, staring at her with a half-smile. "Nah... She's probably not as good at that thing you do with your-"

She covered his mouth with her hand, her eyes wide. "Watch it, or I'm never doing it again."

His brows lifted, hands lifting in a peace motion.

She grinned, releasing his mouth and kissing him.

"Moooom! Did he say yes, yet?" Lacey called out as she came down the stairs.

"No! I'm sending you to a convent! Go pack," Dean shouted to her.

"Dad! You're a jerk!"

"Occasionally," he agreed before sighing as he climbed up off his wife. "Com'ere squirt."

Dragging her feet the rest of the way down and walking into the living room, Lacey fell into a chair and frowned at him. "I haven't been a _squirt _since I hit puberty, dad."

He cringed. "Let's never use that word again."

She rolled her eyes.

"Look... I wanna meet this kid before you go anywhere. If I had it my way, I'd interview his whole family and scare the living daylights out of him before he even got ten feet close to you." He lifted an unapologetic shoulder. "But your mom thinks you're growing up and _whatever_, so... You're back at ten, no hanky-panky, and I don't kill him."

"Hanky panky, dad? That is so-"

"Thin line, Lacey... Very. Thin. Line."

She closed her mouth, half-smiling. "Thanks."

He shrugged. "Whatever... You're just lucky I don't get out my rif-"

Her arms around his neck surprised him into silence. She sighed lightly before kissing his cheek. "I know you trust me and I'm not gonna let you down." She backed up toward the stairs. "We can't have sex in your bed when you're _here_." She smirked before turning and running upstairs.

"LACEY!" he hollered after her.

Laughing, Chloe climbed into his lap before he could chase after her. "She's kidding..." She cupped his face on either side and forced him to look at her. "Don't worry so much. She'll be fine. With the reputation we have in this town, that boy's gonna be nervous just holding her hand."

He sighed, nodding, his arms wrapping around her. "I still like the convent idea."

She snorted, resting her forehead against his. "I know you do... You've been saying it since she was five and kissed that boy's cheek."

"Boy looked a little suspicious to me," he said, eyes thinning.

"He was four years old, Dean... If he looked suspicious it's because he ate the sand on the playground."

He laughed. "Why are you so calm about this?"

"I already went through it with Jason - I was a wreck, remember?" She frowned. "Not that I wasn't entirely _wrong_."

"Ah, she liked nice enough." She shrugged. "Some kids like the Goth look."

She rolled her eyes, snickering. "In any case, Lacey's less impressionable and I think she can handle this. She hasn't asked to date until she thought she was ready... Obviously, she got her smarts from me." She grinned.

He squeezed her waist his with his arms. "So she's going on a date... And we're okay with it..." He frowned.

"If it makes you feel better, Sarah said Sam's been freaking out ever since Christina told them she wanted to get her belly button pierced."

He grinned. "A little."

"And you remember when she got that tattoo on her hip? He just about had a heart attack."

His mouth curled in a smirk. "Yeah... He keeps telling me I should'a had the rebellious kids."

She kissed his forehead. "See!"

He nodded, standing up from the couch and lowering her to her feet before reaching for the phone.

She shook her head. "You're gonna call and brag aren't you?"

He smiled, leaning over and pecking her lips. "You know me too well."

Rolling her eyes, Chloe went back into the kitchen to finish going through the mail, smiling to herself. Crisis avoided. She glanced at the clock; Lacey's date wouldn't arrive for another two hours. That gave Dean, Sam and Jason enough time to cook something up and for her to foil it before it ruined her daughter's first date. Ah, to be a Winchester... It was never boring.


End file.
